Shuichi Gets His Attention After All
by yaoi obsessed freak
Summary: Well, there is basically a lemon with Yuki and Shuichi in the first chapter, but the others so far are basically pretty neutral, and there will be more detail as I find more ideas to add to it. For now, hope ya like it! Updated
1. Chapter 1

My first official yaoi fanfic! Haha I love Shu-chan and Yuki couples…hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Gravitation. ;

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eiri Yuki stared deep into Shuichi's eyes giving the vocalist an uneasy feeling. "Yu…Yuki," he stammered out as he took a few steps backward, his back hitting the wall.

"How many times do I need to tell you…don't bother me while I'm working. Damn brat," he said fiercely, his eyes piercing into the frightened singer in front of him. The hyper active, childish boy had been waltzing around his apartment, complaining about all his troubles and saying his name countless times. Needless to say it was getting on the novelist's nerves.

"Ok Yuki-kun, I'm sorry…I'll go now!" he said in a panic and tried to run away but Yuki took both of his hands and pinned them above his head,

"No, you've got my attention now. That is what you wanted isn't it? Of course it is…" he said to him as his lips descended on the boy's, intimidating him as always. He grinded his hips into Shuichi's and smirked at the small moan he got in reaction. Shuichi's cheeks turned a lovely shade of scarlet, and he turned his head and gasped out. "Yuki…"

And oh did Yuki love it when his smaller lover said his name, especially when it was in desperation. Then again, who wouldn't? He ran his tongue over Shuichi's neck and sucked on the flesh he found there, pulling off his jacket in the mean time. Shuichi smiled faintly and arched his neck slightly, enjoying the attention that he wanted in the first place. Yuki pulled back just enough to remove the tight little shirt Shuichi had worn underneath his jacket, and he pulled the rest of his clothing off hastily, not bothering to be very gentle. After discarding his own clothing, he ran a tongue over Shu-chan's right nipple, circling it then pulling at it gently with his teeth, giving the other nipple similar treatments with his left hand. Shuichi moaned out and arched his back off of the wall, pressing his shoulders into the wall for support. His hands were being held above his head with Yuki's free hand still. "Yuki-kun…" he whimpered out, he always seemed to become ultimately submissive when it came to things like this.

The novelist smirked again and let go of his hands, inching his tongue down the pink-haired, almost sickeningly peppy, singer's taught stomach, swirled circles around his navel, and finally moved down to his main destination. He licked the head of the boy's penis ever so gently at first, brining it into his mouth and using his teeth to play with the sensitive flesh. "Ooh…Yuki," he moaned out and tossed his head back, his hips moving forward by their own command, his hands found their way to blonde hair and he massaged his scalp.

'_If only you knew how incredibly sexy you look right now…' _he thought to himself with a small chuckle as he continued to suck gently, closing his eyes and working his tongue in skilled manners. He could hear Shuichi's breaths come quicker and he panted through his soft little moans, "Yuki-kuuun…" he moaned his name and threw his head back, thrusting himself into the warm mouth, which began to suck harder, sending him over the edge. The bittersweet nectar flowed into Eiri's mouth and spilled out the corners and he drank all that he could.

"You're beautiful…you know that?" he said as he pulled him down into his arms and stood up, carrying him over to his couch. Shuichi blushed at the rare comment and smiled brightly at him, "I didn't know you could be so sensitive," he giggled. Yuki lowered his eyelids in slight annoyance and dropped the boy onto the couch earning a quiet, "Umph," out of him.

"Heh, now then, where was I?" he lowered himself in front of the boy's legs and spread them widely. Using the left over white liquid, he coated his fingers making it a natural lubricant and gently pushed his index finger into his tight entrance, causing Shuichi to gasp out at the intrusion, and writhe against it. "Now now Shuichi, don't do that or you'll hurt yourself. That's right, easy, easy…" he coaxed his lover and added a second finger in, moving them in scissor-like motions to help stretch him out. Upon adding the third finger, he pumped in and out, searching for the bundle of nerves that would send him crying out. As soon as he struck it, Shuichi's body shuddered and lurched forward and he gave a long moan. "Yuki…hurry, please…"

And with that, Eiri pulled out his fingers and replaced them with something much larger. He aligned himself before pushing in painfully slowly; watching as Shuichi panted and tried to push himself onto Uesugi's engorged length. "Heh, you're hopeless brat," he said, in other words his way of saying _'I love you' _He pushed in at a quicker pace, and went as deep as he could go, aiming to hit that sweet spot inside over and over, earning a scream from Shindou with each thrust. To add to the pleasure his love was receiving, he took him in his hand and pumped him, working his hand over all the right spots and every amount pressure he used in perfect synchronization with his thrusts.

"Oh gods…Yuki…Yuuukiii!" he screamed his name out loudly enough that it rang throughout the apartment as he released his seed for the second time that night over Uesugi's hand. Shuichi silently hoped that the neighbors hadn't heard. He lay there, riding the waves of the aftershock as Yuki kept thrusting into him. He wrapped his legs around the blonde and drove him in deeper, panting softly and grinning at him. Yuki stole his lips and with with the rest of his strength, emptied his seed inside the boy, filling him to the core with his warmth.

They lay there, resting, nothing but their attempts to regain their breath sounding in the room. With a small groan, the blonde novelist pulled out of the bundle of joy and held him close to his chest, closing his eyes for rest.

"I love you Yuki-kun," he smiled and cuddled into the warm embrace that his usually distant partner was giving him.

"Yeah…love you too…" he said quietly, almost a whisper, but Shuichi still heard those words, and they filled his heart with everything that he could ever hope for.

* * *

Alright then, I've decieded to add some chapters to this. Maybe throw in some complications and love affairs. That always makes for a fun read. Hope you like it, I made some changes and am working on a plot that I could work with. Well, tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well now, here is the second chapter, I know, it's still a bit short but I'm going to start adding to the plot I'm trying to get at here. Haha, so please be patient. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own any characters from Gravitation.

* * *

Yuki lay awake, propping himself up on one arm, watching Shuichi sleep. He listened to the steady rhythm of his lover's heart and the way his chest rose and fell with each and every breath. The pink haired optimist snuggled up close to his chest and he felt a sense of being, he had something dear to protect now, even if he wouldn't let the world know that he really did care.

"Yuki-kun…" the smaller of the two whispered groggily as he opened his eyes slowly, the light from the sun gleaming in and blinding him momentarily. As his focus began to come back into place, he saw Yuki's face with a small half smile planted on his serious face, "Welcome to earth damn brat."

"Don't call me that," he hit him lightly, yet playfully on the chest. He had become more accustomed to Yuki calling him that, though sometimes it hurt his feelings, he knew it was the blonde's way of telling him how much he means to him.

'_Sometimes I wonder why Yuki acts so cold most of the time…' _he thought to himself and then sat up, stretching his arms above him. He glanced down and heat rushed to his cheeks as he realized he was still stark naked.

"How cute…you're so modest now, aren't you," the novelist said as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the slightly pink, parted lips. "Of course, when you're on stage it's a bit different in those outfits of yours," he added with a smirk. This only seemed to add fuel to the fire that rose beneath the flesh of his face, but he smiled in awe when Yuki pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so glad I met you…" Shuichi said softly and then grinned. "I'm gonna go take a bath!" he cheered out loudly, regaining his composure and grabbed his clothing, running into the bathroom.

Yuki sat there and chuckled lightly to himself when he heard that voice ring through the house, singing brilliantly.

_Ring, ring. _

"Hm?"

The phone rang and interrupted his daydream, "Hello?" he picked it up and asked his own voice sounded out not too friendly.

"Hey, is Shuichi there? I think he forgot about our meeting with Mr. Seguchi about our next song."

There was a pause at the other end and he sighed, lighting up a cigarette. "Sure, I'll tell him."

"Thanks, should I meet him or—"

"No, I'll bring him in."

"Ok…"

Hiro wondered if Eiri was becoming overprotective of Shuichi. Sometimes it seems like it, other times he kicks the singer out of his house and Shuichi comes crying to him. He turned off his phone and sighed, hoping they wouldn't be too long.

With that, the line went dead and Yuki blew a long breath of smoke out, filling the air in front of him with a thick fog that slowly dissipated into the room.

The bright-eyed boy walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, now fully dressed in his everyday outfit that he had left at Yuki's a couple nights before.

"Hey, you damn brat, get in the car."

"But…why?" he asked, a bit confused, not an uncommon experience.

"You forgot something," he merely said and stood up, grabbing his car keys and walking out the door. "Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" he yelled, hopping on one foot trying to get his shoes on and almost loosing his balance. The sound of the car engine fired up and Shuichi ran out of the house and opened the car door.

With a sigh, Yuki spoke, "Don't you think that you should grab your music sheets?"

A nervous laugh came out of Shuichi's mouth and he turned around and ran back into the building, searching frantically for his music, not wanting to keep Yuki waiting for long.

Meanwhile, in the car, Eiri tapped the ashes off of his cigarette, "Idiot…"

"Do you think he's going to arrive soon?" Suguru asked, facing Hiro.

"Yeah, Yuki's driving him in so he'll be here soon."

"Can't he ever arrive on time?" he sighed and shook his head.

The door crashed open and dropped off of its hinges and onto the floor. The group who had been sitting in the room stared in the direction of the destruction with knowing looks on every face.

"Damn it Shuichi, can't you enter a room like a normal person?" Hiro shouted and moved out of the way when he saw a gun extended out near his head. Shuichi's eyes widened for a moment and his body froze, feeling the breeze of the bullet go right past his head and into the wall behind him.

"Sorry K-san, it won't happen again," Shuichi said lightly waving his hand.

"It better not," he paused and lowered the gun reluctantly at the look Touma was giving him.

"K-san, we don't need any more damage to this room. After all, you will be repairing it…" Touma said bluntly and smiled.

"Fine, fine," he put his hands up near his chest, gun still in his right hand as though to say _'I surrender'_, "Well, did you at least bring the new song you were supposed to be working on?" he turned back to Shuichi.

"Yep, got it right…" he paused and searched through his bag a bit more thoroughly.

The room suddenly became cold and unwelcoming with stares of anger placed at Shuichi until he held up the notebook triumphantly, "Found it!"

The rest of the meeting went rather smoothly, and they worked on the music and tweaked the words to the song for the majority of the afternoon.

* * *

Please feel free to let me know what you think of this and if you have any ideas that would be much appriciated. Thank you very much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm really sorry about the time gap here folks, I had a lot going on and just didn't have the time and now I feel guilty so I'm writing. Haha. Anyway, here we go…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice had lasted quite a while that day. Shuichi was experiencing writer's block one again, meaning Hiro and Suguru had to be extremely patient with him and try to help him out the best that they possibly could. After all the headaches and enjoyments of their practice had ended, however, Hiro made sure to pull Shuichi out into the hallway, a place that was private and out of the way so that he could speak with the bubblegum colored hair singer.

"Shuichi…" he started, "How are things going with Yuki and you?" he asked in a casual manner, not trying to let on of any of his masked jealousy or worry. He watched carefully for any facial expressions that the pop singer would show on his angelic face.

"Yuki?" he asked a bit curiously, yet continued nonetheless, "Last night was wonderful…Why do you ask?" he stated, slowly seeping off into the land of daydreams, somewhere far away from reality. With that, the silken red haired guitarist let out a sigh and brought his hand up to his face, shaking his head slightly. "Shuichi, what am I going to do with you?" he laughed and brushed his red tresses out of the way of his face before letting his arms fall back to his side. "I guess I was just a bit curious, that's all…" he replied, looking off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. He could never admit to the singer that he wished he had never met Yuki. He tried to be happy for him, honestly he did, but there were just times where he wished that he could have the hyperactive young man to himself. Shaking his head again, he placed an arm around Shuichi's shoulders, nonchalantly. "So…is there anything that you want to do today? It's been a while since we've hung out Shuichi…" he stated simply and looked up to the ceiling in thought, "Maybe I could take you out to get some ice cream…" he offered, just wanting an excuse to spend a bit of time with Shuichi as they had done in the past.

"I don't know…maybe…." he thought out loud, debating whether or not to go through with it. "I don't see the harm in it," he decided, smiling brightly, lifting Hiro's spirits for the day. "Let's go!!"

The two friends had arrived at the park about twenty minutes later, admiring the turquoise blue sky that held cotton candy clouds the shades of white and the lightest of grey shades. The trees were starting to blossom with flowers, leaving a pleasant scent lingering throughout the air. Indeed, spring was at its peak, and soon enough it would be in the summer season, where hot days could break way to cool walks in the pouring rain. Shuichi idly wondered how romantic it would be to someday kiss in the rain, and daydreamed about pressing his soft, pale, pink colored lips upon Yuki's full succulent ones, the rain soaking their bodies. Hair gently clinging to their foreheads and the backs of their necks, feeling the moistness between their clothed bodies. He felt his eyes flutter a bit and noticed a hand being waved in front of his face after a moment or two.

"Hey, Shu-chan! Earth to Shuichi!" Hiro laughed as Shuichi gave him a puzzled look before smiling broadly.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Haha, I was just thinking about something.."

Hiro shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. That was one thing that he had always remembered about Shuichi, he was a spacious type of person, the kind that usually had his head in the clouds, high above where nobody but a select few could reach him. He placed a hand near his back and guided him over to the stand that they had originally intended to visit. "Alright, pick out something you like…my treat," Hiro offered with a charming grin. Shuichi's face light up as the rising sun leaves a pleasant glow upon the horizon. He nodded and ordered something simple, a rainbow popsicle. Hiro had gotten an ice cream cone himself and walked with the singer until they reached a park bench; where they sat down to enjoy the frozen treats. The guitarist had taken a small bite until he looked over to his comrade, who had taken the suggestively shaped treat and placed it between his lips, drawing in as much as he could before slowly pulling it out so he could lick his lips before repeating the process. Now, the taller of the two new that he meant nothing by the simple action, but he found that he couldn't stop staring at the display of sheer beauty as he portrayed it. He swallowed audible and licked at his own treat idly, he didn't want to seem awkward by simply staring at Shuichi the entire time.

Shuichi noticed the dark eyes that drifted over every action that he made and lifted his bright purple eyes, meeting Hiro's blue gaze and raised an eyebrow softly. "Is there something on my face?" he asked, thinking that perhaps he was just being polite and not telling him about some freakish blemish or smudge that was on his bulldozing over his appearance and flailed the arm that wasn't holding the popsicle, "What is it!? Tell meee!" he whined in his adorable manner, earning a chuckle from Hiro.  
"It's nothing…" he responded and let himself tilt a bit closer, wrapping his own lips around the treat that Shuichi had been plainly enjoying and pulled back, licking his own lips, staring into those captivating eyes once again before feeling their pull on his, as a force of nature would, or maybe something more. Before he realized it, his lips had collided with the pink haired idol and left a ghostly kiss upon them. He pulled back and saw the blush grow across Shuichi's face like a fever. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that.." he whispered breathlessly, worried that his best friend may have been angry with him. But when he dared to look back at his face, he saw no anger, but instead a tender smile.

"It's alright Hiro…it's just a kiss, right?" he said, defending him. He had been shocked, that was a fact, but he also had mixed feelings about the situation. His mind had immediately wondered to the topic of Yuki, and what he would think if he ever found out. He didn't answer the kiss with his own, so there was no way the blonde could get mad at him, was there? And what about Hiro, he didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he didn't want him to get hurt because of Eiri either. He wasn't entirely sure what the novelist was capable of. The turmoil inside his mind was masked by a smile and a soft sigh; "Nice day isn't it?" he asked, as a rather pathetic attempt to change the subject and try to forget the recent past for the moment.

"Yeah…it's gorgeous.." he was glad that he had altered the mood a little, maybe his small mistake would slide by this time. But what neither of them was aware of, was the fact that two golden eyes had been watching in the distance. The figure blew out his last puff of smoke and dropped the cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his black boots before walking away. He would deal with this later, but first he had to think of a way to get his beloved Shuichi to tell him firsthand, mostly to see if he would lie to him about it, which would make him all the more suspicious.

Alrighty then, there's the third chapter to this little series, I'm still planning as I type, but I hope that you like it. And once again, sorry for the wait!! Please R&R 3


End file.
